


Role Reverse

by GreenSorceress



Series: Joe and Cisco A/B/O [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heats and Ruts, Implied Anal Sex, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Playful teasing, Vague mention of Mpreg, more implied than mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress
Summary: Just a little follow up to Unexpected. Some after sex cuddles and teasing. 100% fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little follow-up drabble to Unexpected but it could probably be read alone. Takes place after Joe and Cisco have mated and bonded with one another. Just some cute schmoop with the show's cutest fellas. I may write more for this verse if it comes to me. Enjoy!

"Here."

Joe opened his eyes to find Cisco holding out two Advil and a bottle of green Gatorade. He accepted them with a grateful smile and after the pills were swallowed was handed a Luna bar by his omega.

"I thought the alpha was supposed to take care of the omega during heats," Joe observed as Cisco climbed back into bed, his own Luna bar in hand. The worst of his heat was gone but he still smelled sweet enough to devour, likely had another day or two before it subsided totally. Joe's spent cock twitched half-heartedly.

"The alpha _is_ , but my alpha is a thousand years old and is practically bedridden every time after he mounts me so...," Cisco explained simply around a mouthful of energy bar, waving one hand dismissively.

"Bedridden, huh? I'll show you bedridden in about--,"

"Twelve hours?" Cisco raised an eyebrow, taunting. "Oooh I'm shaking in my panties!"

Joe couldn't help but burst out laughing, shaking his head fondly as Cisco snickered triumphantly. Taking a long drink of the Gatorade, he drained a third of the bottle in one gulp before handing it off to the boy.

Though he might not admit it to just anyone, Joe enjoyed these moments as much if not more than knotting his young mate. Yes, the sex was incredible, especially since they had bonded and Cisco started taking birth control, which meant he could be knotted; but having someone to cuddle with, to share his life in between the heats were what made life extra enjoyable.

"Can we have sloppy Joe's for dinner tonight?" Cisco had finished his energy bar and handed the last of the Gatorade back to Joe. He was currently stretched out on the bed, one hand stretching absently to the ceiling while the other scratched lazily at his own pubic hair. The action might have made another wrinkle their nose in disgust, but all it did to Joe was make him want to bury his nose in that hair.

"Anything my baby wants," Joe indulged, knowing Cisco loved the pet name as much as he did.

With a wicked smirk Cisco rolled onto his stomach, round bottom lifted into the air. "If you had anything left you could have me again before dinner."

Through a determined growl Joe rose to his knees and moved behind Cisco, stripping his own tired cock to hardness as his thigh muscles protested the movement. This boy was going to be the death of him, and Joe couldn't think of another way he'd rather go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at thegreensorceress


End file.
